


Their Little Game

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Shiro and Lance have a little game: they like to hit the bar, have a few drinks and loosen up, and then Lance tries to find someone to seduce in front of Shiro.And in this game, Lance always wins.





	Their Little Game

Lance smiled, perhaps a little too wide to be natural. He knew he'd had a bit too much to be considered sober, but he wasn't falling down drunk. No, he was somewhere in the pleasant state between, floating happily.

And he was very, very horny, which was a common occurrence when he was this tipsy. None knew that better than his husband, Shiro, who had plied him with just enough drinks for him to reach said state at the bar. Thing was, they had sat far apart, not even remotely close as Shiro kept buying him drink after drink, and that was the whole point because they were playing the game.

Lance smiled to himself; Shiro did love their little game so much, and Lance had grown quite fond of it himself. Of course he had been a bit hesitant at first, but once he had seen the light in Shiro's eyes, he was hooked. The sex was amazing afterward too. It was simple: Lance was like the shiny bait, sexy and unencumbered, just another single guy at the bar as far as the masses were concerned. He favored crop tops and short shorts, even in the colder weather. It made a pretty picture, the lower expanse of his back exposed as he leaned forward on the bar. It was easy to catch an eye or two like that.

Right now he had caught a couple sets of eyes. He sent a flirtatious look over his shoulder before turning back to his shot--which was a blowjob, thanks to Shiro. He placed his hands at the small of his back and leaned down, mouth going over the shot glass; he clamped his lips down around it and lifted it, tossing his head back. The sweet drink went down smooth and Lance smiled to himself as he sensed someone sidle up next to him. He glanced at the newcomer out of the corner of his eye, smiling as he licked some of the remnants out of his glass, swirling his tongue. The man didn't fail to notice, eyes locked on the movement. Lance smirked as he set the shot glass down and turned toward him, elbow resting on the bar. "Hi."

"Hey there." The man smiled at him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Hmmm, I dunno." Lance leaned his cheek on his hand. "What kind of drink will you buy me?"

"How about a tequila sunrise?"

"Tequila sunrise, huh? You wanna get me drunk or something?" Lance teased.

"Well..."

Lance smiled as he felt someone come up behind him. "Friend of yours?"

The man had a slightly offput expression now. "Something like that, though I'd say he's more like my competition right about now."

Lance chuckled, low and throaty. "Is that right?" He glanced over his shoulder at the other man who was standing a bit too close for a stranger. He was square-jawed, which Lance found attractive for obvious reasons, but he was blond and that wasn't particularly his aesthetic. Still, two men at once was twice the fun. He nonchalantly glanced down the bar to see Shiro watching him discreetly. His eyes flicked up to the first man, a brunette, and he grinned. "I do like games." He stood, gently brushing up against the brunette as he walked past; he shot a flirtatious look over his shoulder as he said, "Tequila sunrise then, big boy, and you two can join me right over there."

Lance made sure to sway his hips suggestively before sliding into a booth, arching his back as he moved to the middle. He watched the two men at the bar murmuring to each other, shooting him hungry looks. He smiled, licking his lips and laughing to himself as the blonde reached a hand down to adjust himself. Shiro was still watching him from the end of the bar as he sipped his beer, pretending to watch the game.

In a few minutes the two men approached him, drinks in hand. One slid in to either side of Lance, sandwiching him in the middle of the booth. Lance smirked at how eager they were as his drink was held up. He took the straw between his lips and sucked some of the beverage up, his tongue twining around it teasingly before pulling back. "Thanks," he purred, hands going to the thighs on either side of him. The dual looks of shock delighted him. "How can I repay you guys?"

Neither man had clearly expected it to be this easy. Lance rubbed his fingers over the thighs as he waited for a response. "You could move that hand a little higher," the blonde suggested.

"Like this?" Lance asked softly as he let the one hand move up, caressing the crease between thigh and pelvis. The blonde moaned and shifted. His friend got antsy, leaning into Lance.

"You seem like a real naughty boy," the brunette said.

Lance chuckled. "Oh, you have no idea." The other man tried to lean in for a kiss, and Lance deftly turned his face away. No kissing was a big rule; true intimacy was meant for just him and his husband. The man, undeterred, dragged his lips over Lance's ear. The blonde grabbed his hand, dragging it over to the sizable lump beneath the crotch of his pants. Lance hummed in appreciation, grabbing hard, and the man hissed and jolted.

"Hey, what about me?" the brunette asked.

Lance's other hand traveled up, mirroring his right hand. "Feeling left out?" he teased.

They were easy, and he worked them with ease. They were almost shy as he worked their cocks free from their pants, eyes furtively glancing around. "Hey, I think that guy is watching," the blonde murmured, and Lance couldn't help but smirk.

"Let him watch. I think he's just jealous," Lance purred. Shiro wasn't jealous, of course; his face was tight with lust, dark eyes only for his husband. Lance preened under the attention, licking his lips as his hand started working a cock to either side of him.

There was something about it, something that made Lance feel so powerful. The two men in the booth with him were easy to sway with his charms; it was the fact that he could hold Shiro's attention that made him feel so bold and sexy. Every movement of his hands, he thought of his husband. Thought of how Shiro loved to have the underside pressed just so and loved a strong rub of his thumb over the head. The men beside him liked it too. He bit his lip as hands traveled over his stomach, one of them leaning in to brush his lips over Lance's neck.

Shiro's fingers were rubbing up and down his beer bottle and Lance's lips parted as he thought about his husband's hand doing that to him. Shiro's fingers dipped into the open hole in the neck of the bottle, and Lance moaned as he thought of them brushing against his hole. The men beside him were excited by the noise and Lance's hands sped up.

Shiro lifted his bottle, tongue rimming it gently before sliding inside. Lance wanted to sit on his husband's smug face, grind himself down and feel that tongue bury itself inside him. Shiro tilted the bottle back and Lance watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed; Lance wanted to give him something to swallow besides beer.

The men shuddered and Lance worked them harder, desperation rising. Shiro's hand was in his lap, rubbing his stiff cock as he watched his husband please the strangers. Soon enough they were groaning and coming, a wet mess there in the booth at the bar.

Lance couldn't move fast enough, the men shocked as he shimmied away, blowing a kiss over his shoulder. Shiro was already gone, but Lance knew where to find him.

He said nothing as he slammed his husband back against the brick wall of the alley. He rocked onto the balls of his feet, pressing his mouth hard to the other man's. Shiro groaned, hands roaming Lance's body, caressing and groping in excitement. Lance allowed it for a while, then pushed them away. Without a word, he sank to his knees and fished his husband's cock out, then swallowed it whole.

Shiro groaned low and loud, the sound swallowed up by the dark of the alley. Lance moaned desperately around hard flesh, bobbing up and down messily; he drooled around the thick cock, spit dripping from his lips. Shiro didn't touch him, just canted his hips to shove himself deeper.

Lance was wild and beautiful, the pure picture of lust. His blue eyes burned as he stared up at his husband, letting him know that he belonged to Lance. Shiro groaned in agreement. He rolled his hips and Lance swallowed with enthusiasm, pushing the cock to the back of his throat. Shiro let out a shuddering groan as he came, hips pumping as he released into his husband's mouth.

Lance moaned, tongue lashing and back arching in excitement as cum pooled in his mouth. He pulled back, opening wide so Shiro could see his seed on his tongue, and then he swallowed it. Lance licked his lips as he rose up, rubbing his body against Shiro's, legs twining together. "I'm gonna suck your dick all the way home and then you're going to fuck me over the kitchen counter," Lance purred, enjoying his husband's death grip on his ass.

Shiro had introduced their little game, but Lance relished it, and he always won.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
